Lovers' Special Park
by JupiterMaster8586
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything here, don't sue us. We decided to investigate what happens when schools tolerate sex. Rated for language and very naughty Rei and Trowa. Please Read and Review!!!
1. Dating Who?

In the city of Linkin, there was a large apartment building with houses lining the sides of it. If you asked the occupants of this small city where the most visit-worthy place in the city is, they'd all say the same thing: Linkin Park. The people with the less amount of money lived in the apartment building, but all were treated with the same respect. Almost everyone at least....  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Takeru Takashi looked up at a friend of his brother's, Seiji Date. "Nothing..." he said, hiding the toilet paper behind his back.  
  
While the fighting was going on about what the two of them thought one another was doing, a couple of girls came walking by talking amongst them selves. They saw the two fighting and giggled. Then ran off toward their apartments and giggling, when the two boys looked up and saw them giggling at them.  
  
"Great, how embarrassing..." Takashi said.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself..." Seiji said, walking away, taking the toilet paper from TK in the process. He walked up to Ryo Sanada, his best friend. Ryo was flirting with Tabitha Smith, one of his two crushes, the other being Rei Hino.  
  
"So, what do you think, you want to go to the club this Saturday, a little dinner, a little dancing..." Ryo said, leaning against the wall casually.  
  
"And then you go back to your apartment and kiss and cuddle and be all happy. We all know the drill," Seiji joked.  
  
"Shut up, Seiji..." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah, you know it's rude to interrupt a flirt session..." Tabby said. "Pick me up at 8:00," she said to Ryo, walking away with a swish of her hips.  
  
"SCORE!" Ryo said as soon as she was out of hearing range. Rei walked by, wearing a short mini skirt and a tank top. She was on her way to the mall to buy some clothes for high school since it was going to start next week. She had one of her friends, Named Mina Aino. They were chatting amongst them selves about what they were going to buy for school.  
  
"Oi! Mina-chan!" Seiji shouted at the approaching blond, waving his arm. "We still up for Thursday?"  
  
"Oh, so I'm not the only one who scored big," Ryo snickered, elbowing Seiji's side.  
  
"Sure are..." responded Minako." Hey Ryo...How are things going with you today?"  
  
"Perfect!" Ryo exclaimed. "I got all of my supplies, saw a movie, went for pizza...oh yeah! And I scored with Tabby! We're going to the Club Fiesta on Saturday!"  
  
"Oh that's great...hope you two have fun." commented Minako. "Rei and I are going to go clothes shopping for school."  
  
"Yeah, we hope to get a couple of guys during the school session." laughed Rei.  
  
Seiji laughed. "Well, good luck with the guys. If you want one fast, try getting something tight, but that doesn't show TOO much skin, guys dig that."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Ryo chuckled. "Look at what Tabby wears."  
  
A limo went by on its way to the mall at that moment. "Hey, whose is that?" Seiji asked, watching it go by.  
  
"I dunno, must be new..." Ryo said. "Why don't you girls investigate while you're down there, we don't usually see new faces around here."  
  
"Good idea...Thanks Ryo." responded Mina. " Lets go Rei we want plenty of shopping time...so we can buy lots of clothes...that would make the guys drool over us."  
  
"Yeah we better get going to the mall.." said Rei. " See you guys later." The girls run off to the mall. 


	2. At the Mall

::At the Mall::  
  
The limo pulled up about the same time as the girls. It parked and they saw a young blond boy step out, only about a year younger than they did. Quatre R. Winner was a very rich boy that lived just outside of the city in a large mansion with his 40 maguanacs. He had only made two friends so far, Wufei Chang, a justice driven Chinese boy, and Duo Maxwell, a pessimistic American boy with a braid longer than his ego trip. They were both Quatre's age. They also stepped out of the limo and Duo stretched enthusiastically. "That was SUUUUUUUUUUUCH a cool drive!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We have snoops," Wufei said, pointing to where Minako and Rei were.  
  
"Give us a break, were not used to having a limo drive here everyday you know." exclaimed Rei, with a hot attitude.  
  
Wufei was about to say something but Quatre put up his hand. Wufei followed him and Duo into the mall, muttering something about onnas and disrespect. When they got into the mall Quatre looked around and suddenly exclaimed, "How are we supposed to know where to go first?!"  
  
"I dunno," Duo said, "But where ever it is, you're paying!" he added.  
  
"I say the Bon first, they're having the best back-to-school sale of all here," Wufei said. Duo looked at him with mock-surprise.  
  
"Why, Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed. "I didn't know you liked shopping! I thought your mommy still made all your clothes!" Wufei chased Duo all the way to the Bon, coming back for $5,000 from Quatre, then leaving him alone in the mall again, and saying that they'd meet him back there again.  
  
"Gees....What was his problem?" wondered Mina, with surprise.  
  
"I just hope we don't have to meet up with them again." said Rei with disgust.  
  
Quatre looked around, a bit overwhelmed. "I wonder where I should go first?" he said to no one in particular. He looked at the mall map, but only got more confused by it. "How do you READ this thing?"  
  
"You read it like this..." said a kind voice behind Quatre.  
  
"Thank you, Ms...." Quatre said, inquiring a question of her name.  
  
"I'm Ami Mizuno, but you can just call me Ami." she said.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre said. He blushed when her eyes widened. "Don't say it, I know, I know...'Try saying that five times fast.' Everyone says that."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that .."giggled Ami. " What are you looking for?"  
  
"I was going to look for clothes, but..." he blushed and gestured to his Arabian clothes he was so used to wearing, the brown khakis, white shirt, and purple vest. "I don't think they have anything that would suit me...I don't think it would matter, though, I don't really fit in anywhere, anyway..." Quatre sighed. "I miss Arabia, I wish I didn't have to move here."  
  
"Hey don't worry...I'll help you, we can shop together if you like" she suggested. "While we both are looking for clothes. We can help each other out by saying if we should get that out fit or not."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I'd like that..." He walked with her to a nearby Abercrombie & Fitch store. "Overpriced? No problem," he joked, walking in. "Good morning," he said to the young man at the cash register, who was about 17 years old with brown hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"Morning," the young man said, yawning.  
  
"Hey, Trowa." gestured Ami. " This is Quatre...He's new and would like some new clothes because he is going to go to school with us."  
  
"Oh hey Ami...sure I can help you guys." said Trowa Barton in a monotone voice.  
  
"Trowa? That means...three?" Quatre asked. Trowa rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the store, the other two following. "Sorry, but hey! You're not the only one! My name means four! And Duo's two, and Wufei's five!"  
  
"All you need now Is a one," said another boy with brown hair and dark eyes, who was taking new clothes out of boxes and putting them onto racks.  
  
"That would be you, Heero," Trowa said, giving Heero Yuy a quick high-five. Heero and Trowa had been friends since they were kids.  
  
"Hey, I happen to like my name," Heero retorted.  
  
"Hey now you guys have a wonderful numbered group, so now you can tell who are first and who is the last of the group...like who is most important and who isn't." exclaimed Ami. "Now what about his clothes Trowa?"  
  
Trowa circled Quatre, making the boy feel uncomfortable. "Heero, hand me that shirt on the left," he said.  
  
"This one?" Heero asked, holding up a blue t-shirt. "How about putting this with it?" he offered, holding out a Hawaiian shirt with red and white design on it.  
  
"Perfect, let's see, now..." Trowa said, holding the shirt up in front of Quatre. "Take this in the dressing room and put it on so we can see, and where this with it," Trowa said, also handing him a pair of baggy blue jeans. "Khakis just don't go with Hawaiian shirts..." Quatre nodded and walked into the dressing room. "What about you, Ami, what do you have in mind for yourself?"  
  
"What ever you think that I will look good on me." said Ami with a shy smile.  
  
"Well, obviously blue, that's for sure," Heero said with a smirk. "Oh, shut up, I'm the fashion expert around here..." Trowa said. "Now I'd say something with a blue denim jacket, red plaid shirt, and red skirt. And throw in a blue britty hat. White socks and black buckle-on shoes will be nice. Blue backpack and white binder, cat-printed folders."  
  
"You could tell me what I should get by just looking at me....impressive." exclaimed Ami. "I'll take it all...and even Mr. Winner's clothes, please."  
  
Quatre shyly peeked around the corner and ducked back behind it. "Do I HAVE to come out?"  
  
"What? Do you not like it?" Trowa asked, clearly offended. "Mr. Winner...please come out because we have to go to some other places to finish shopping." explained Ami.  
  
Quatre shyly stepped out. Trowa smiled, Heero gawked. "Am I good or what?" Trowa asked proudly. Quatre looked perfect.  
  
"WOW, you look great better than the Arabian look." commented Ami.  
  
"HEY! I LIKE THE ARABIAN LOOK!" Quatre shouted. He then snubbed her and walked back to the dress room. Two kids behind Ami snickered.  
  
"Nice going," a boy with blond hair was wearing a red shirt and roller blades.  
  
"Yeah, beautiful," a boy with black hair and dark skin, almost like a Mini- Ryo, said.  
  
"HEY! NO ROLLER BLADES IN HERE!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"Hey I was just joking about that! gees." Ami rolls her eyes. " Come on Quatre lets leave these punks."  
  
"Punks?!" Slightly said offended. "I am a straight A student, for your information!"  
  
"Yeah, and we didn't do anything anyway!" Billy said, sticking his tongue out at her. "So don't call us punks!"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but laugh out loud as he came out wearing his regular clothes. "Will that be all?" Trowa asked, checking out what Quatre and Ami put on the counter.  
  
"Well..." Quatre said, looking at the two boys who had their arms full of clothes. "Would you rather spend that money at Illusions?" he asked them.  
  
"Would we ever!" Slightly shouted, running up and dumping his clothes on the counter, Billy following suit.  
  
"That will be...a slamming $573.56!" Trowa said. "Are you sure you can afford that? Do you need to use a credit card?" Trowa gawked when Quatre pulled out some benjis.  
  
"Have change for $600?" Quatre asked. Trowa silently gave Quatre his change and watched him, Ami and the boys leave.  
  
" ...ready to get lunch first and you could also meet all my friends who will also be going to our school, would you like that?" asked Ami.  
  
"I would like that a lot," Quatre said shyly. He then smiled broadly. "And lunch's on me!"  
  
"Yes!" Slightly said. "All hail Quatre!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Quatre said, hitting Slightly playfully.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name's Samuel Whittington, my friends call me Slightly. And this here is my best friend, Billy Jukes."  
  
"My name's Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Whoa," Billy said. "Try saying that three times fast."  
  
"Hey you to be nice..." joked Ami with the 2 boys.  
  
"While we're there, you can meet our friends!" Slightly said.  
  
"And maybe mine will be there," Quatre said.  
  
"Hey, I was just thinking, you think the pirates are there?" Billy asked. 


	3. At the Food Court

::At the Food Court::  
  
"Hey....You guys...I would like you to meet Quatre Winner he is new to our school." says Ami.  
  
"Welcome to Linkin City.." said Mina with a warm welcoming smile. "I'm Mina Aino."  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, bowing formally.  
  
"YO! Q-MAN!" Duo and Wufei walked over. "What're you doing with the teeny- bopper club?"  
  
"Yeah, you need not hang with the un-fair sex to feel fit-in," Wufei added.  
  
"Hey!" said a voice. "Who're you calling 'unfair'?"  
  
"Oh, HI Dorothy," Duo said, ignoring Relena, because she was just a stupid bitch.  
  
"Hi, you remember Relena-chan?" Dorothy said.  
  
"Oh, I just thought you had a really ugly shadow," Wufei snickered.  
  
"Hey I resent that comment." said Rei in her mean tone.  
  
"Rei...let's calm down now...they're new in town they don't know who there dealing with." Commented a 6'5" girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, who looks like a bruiser.  
  
"You know...you right." agrees Rei. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Who are you saying's new?" Duo asked, standing up in front of her. "I happen to be highly respected in this town..."  
  
"And that's nothing to mock," Wufei said, also standing up.  
  
"Hey guys," Trowa and Heero walked up. Trowa was an amazing 6'6", towering over even the brunette girl. "Any trouble around here?"  
  
"Whoa, who's the tall one?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's Trowa, him and Heero there work at Abercrombie & Fitch," Quatre said.  
  
"Hi, Heero!" Relena said annoyingly. "How are you today?"  
  
"You KNOW this hideous creature?" Duo asked Heero. "You poor poor soul..."  
  
"Hey, I'm his girlfriend!" Relena said. Everyone stopped in his or her tracks. Wufei dropped his fries, Duo couldn't even think of something to say.  
  
"SHE IS NOT!" Heero shouted. Duo sighed relieved, and Wufei cleaned up his fries.  
  
"Heero, why would you lie like that?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Heero yelled at Relena.  
  
"Hey...I'm Serena Tsukino." says a blonde with a weird hairstyle. "This is my boyfriend, Darien Shields."  
  
"Hi...how are you...I'm really sorry about all that stuff I said before...My name is Rei Hino." says Rei.  
  
"Rei, Mina and I are going home...well see you later." says the Very tall Brunette.  
  
"Home? In a hurry, Shorty?" Trowa smirked, indicating Lita.  
  
"Who are you CALLING SHORTY!!!!!!!!!!! you're cruising for a bruising...buddy so watch what you say...because you don't know who you are dealing with." Yells the Brunette.  
  
"Oooohhh, big words for such a little girl," Trowa retorted. "You know, if you're not careful, you could end up in the emergency room..."  
  
"Trowa's done it before," Duo said with a smirk. "He's had to move five times because the police threatened him..."  
  
"Well... let me just worn you a head of time... You don't want to mess with me.. K....Because you'll probably be the one who ends up in the emergency room. " explains Makoto.  
  
"Makoto Lets go you don't want to get in trouble again with the Mall security." says Rei...pushing Makoto back so she is out of Trowa face.  
  
"That's right, run away like the little girl that you are..." Trowa said, mockingly.  
  
"All right, that's enough!" Quatre finally said. "Trowa, you go back to your store, Makoto, you go home, I'm SICK of hearing you fight!"  
  
"What ever....You are a pathetic little boy who just wants to show off his strength...so everybody will like you so you pick fights with everybody so they think that you such a tough guy...but you aren't...so get a life." says Lita the after she's done she turns around and leaves.  
  
"Whoa, did she realize that you're like, one inch taller than her?" Duo said, snickering. "I say kick her ass from here to saint Louis..."  
  
"No one's kicking anyone's ass!" Quatre shouted at them. 


	4. On the Way Home

::On the way home::  
  
"I can't wait to try on the clothes I got for school. I can't wait to meet some new guys at school." exclaims an excited Mina.  
  
"Either can I.." agrees Lita.  
  
"HEY!" Shuu (Kento) shouted to Lita. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"Great, where did you come from?" Seiji joked.  
  
"Shin (Sai) has home-made cookies, where do you think I'd be?"  
  
"Hey Kento...What are you doing....?" Asked Lita.  
  
"Sampling Sai's cooking..." Kento smirked, holding up a chocolate cookie. "No one cooks better than Sai."  
  
"You want one?" Sai offered.  
  
"Sure...Thanks..." they both take one.  
  
"you Know Lita. You should make some your cookies." suggested Mina. "Because you know you make the best cookies no offence Sai!"  
  
"No, You know Mina, You know that I don't make the best cookies."  
  
"Lita...now don't be modest." teased Mina.  
  
"It can't be, someone cooking better than Sai's?" Kento said, completely serious.  
  
"Don't Believe a word she says Kento...Mina is just trying to make me look good...so one of you will be Impressed." explains Lita.  
  
Ryo swallowed his bite. "Nope, I think I'll have to try it first." The others nodded in agreement. A sudden rumbling came and everyone looked up.  
  
"No really you don't have to try my cooking.....I'm not that good like Mina says." exclaims Lita.  
  
"Hey, what day is it?" Ryo asked.  
  
"What do you mean by what day is it?" asks Lita.  
  
"Is it a Tuesday, Thursday, or Sunday? IT'S IMPORTANT!"  
  
"Why it is a Tuesday...why is it so important to know what day it is." Wonders Lita.  
  
"Awa..........SHIT!!!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled. "I don't have the fucking money, so those shit-heads are going to kill me! I can't believe it, I'm about to get my ass handed to me on a fucking silver platter!"  
  
"Must be bad, he doesn't usually swear this much," Rowan said, scratching his head.  
  
"What Are you talking about Ryo?" asks Rei with concern because you know she like him (a lot).  
  
"I promised Rajaa's gang I'd have their $100,000 by today, because today's Tuesday, $10,000 by Thursday, and $1,000 by Sunday," Ryo explained. "Now I'm gonna get killed cause I dicked around instead!"  
  
"Bummer," Kento said.  
  
"Oh Ryo what are you going to do? Are you seriously going to get killed by those guy...because if you are then I'm going too teach them not to mess around with my Friend." says a very angry Rei.  
  
"No, you must leave, it's too dangerous..." Ryo said, taking Rei's hands.  
  
"I can't leave you....what is something happen...I would never forgive my self for it...." commented Rei. "So are you still going out with Tabby this Saturday Night?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ryo asked. The roar of motorcycles got closer and Ryo shouted out a warning. "EVERYONE, GET IN YOUR HOUSES! GET OFF THE STREETS! IF POSSIBLE, GET TO LINKIN PARK NOW!"  
  
"Well Every body else can leave....But Im staying with you Ryo....Im going to help you fight." comments Rei.  
  
"No you're not, you're coming with us," Seiji said, pulling Rei into a house and locking the door.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, so you got the cash?" came a cool collective voice.  
  
"No, I don't have the cash, but I'll give you that and the money you need on Thursday then, I promise," Ryo practically begged.  
  
"No let me go Seiji, Ryo is going to need my Help, Let me go...!!!!!"gets away from Seiji by right hooking him in the face and then running over to Ryo's side Stands sort of behind Ryo but also so that she could be seen by those punks.  
  
"Who's this?" the leader said.  
  
"This is just a friend of mine," Ryo said casually. "Rei, meet Anubisu, Rajaa, Naaza, and Shuten."  
  
"Hey...." replies Rei casually.  
  
"She your girlfriend?" Rajaa asked. "Look like you'd make a great couple..."  
  
"Back off Fruit Loop...what It to you if I am his girlfriend....I might be or I might not be."  
  
"And the answer is....no," Ryo announced. "My girlfriend is currently Tabby Smith."  
  
"We're just friends...at this time....by the way.......Ryo don't you have to get to the funeral in an hour. I'm really sorry gentlemen...Ryo has to be going...what ever he owes you will have to be paid off some other time. Come now Ryo...we have to get going...." says Rei very casually.  
  
"Funeral? Who died?" Shuten asked.  
  
"Yeah, who did die?" Ryo asked.  
  
"RYO....THATS IT I GIVE UP WITH YOU...." Rei stomps off very angry.  
  
"What's her problem?" Naaza asked. Ryo shrugged and waved goodbye to them as they left.  
  
"That was close," Sai said, coming out from hiding. "Almost too close."  
  
"Why did Rei have to do such an idiotic thing?" Seiji asked no one in particular.  
  
"If you want to know...I was trying to help Ryo out here....but he is so stupid to see that....I don't even know why I even fell for....!!!! Well never mind it doesn't even matter what I did because He doesn't even know I exist in this world." says Rei, and just goes to her apartment with her clothes.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is," Mimi said, catching up with Rei. "You don't have to make such a big deal out of it, he was handling it just fine on his own..."  
  
"Well you don't have a problem with liking a guy for a long time and he still doesn't notice you after all this time then when you try to help him he doesn't even see what is laid before him sooooo clearly...." says Rei with tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone for awhile."  
  
"Don't say I haven't gone through that, because I have, we went that way for three years, maybe more, before I told him how I felt and he announced that he felt the same way, and we're still going out now."  
  
" Well mines been longer and he still hasn't noticed me. I've tried everything to get his attention, but nothing has worked. You would think he would care about me in the same way. Once I thought he did because of they way he looked at me once. But maybe I was wrong about the whole thing, maybe I should just forget him and find someone else." states Rei very upset.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him that you like him?" Mimi asked. "If you don't tell Ryo quick, Tabby's gonna get him to Linkin Park before you even blink. You've still got time, just go for it."  
  
"Maybe your right, I'll go for it. Tell him to meet me at Linkin park this afternoon." says this then runs to her apartment to get ready. "Oh and thanks Mimi."  
  
"No problem!" Mimi yelled after her. 


	5. At Linkin Park

::At Linkin Park, some people were having problems of their own::  
  
"Oh! Why won't you listen to me anymore, Mondo?" Rockna yelled at the red- haired boy. "It's Beginner, isn't it? She's prettier, cuter, smarter, okay, not smarter, but that's not the point!"  
  
"Rockna!" Mondo tried to reason with the green-haired daughter of Dr. Hiraki. "I love you! I love your looks, your brains, especially your cooking!"  
  
Rei appears at the park wearing a red skirt and a white short tank top with white pumps, her hair what done up in a messy bun (sort of). She walks over to the big willow tree to wait for Ryo. She had told Mimi to tell Ryo that she would be on the waiting for him in Linkin Park under the big willow tree. She hoped that he would be there, so she could tell him that she really liked him a lot and hopefully he would feel the same way with her and he would ditch Tabby Smith and be with her for a long time.  
  
"Hi," came a male voice, young, but not younger than her. "What are you doing here?" Above her in the tree sat a wild looking boy with long blue hair and green eyes. He moved quickly like a cat and soon landed on the ground next to her, looking her in the eyes. "You don't look like you're sad..."  
  
"Hey, oh its nothing really, It's just that I really like this guy and I'm hoping that he feels the same way about me. But if he doesn't then it will break my heart. Then I don't what I would do." explains Rei.  
  
"Gee, then you should be standing under a sakura tree, not a weeping willow..." the boy said. "My name's Martinez, Lance Martinez."  
  
"Im Rei Hino, Nice to meet you." states Rei. " But thanks any way, I'll just stand here and wait for him, but I thank you again Lance. You know you are a very nice person. I hope he will be here soon."  
  
"Well, I'll stay--" he was cut off halfway through the sentence by a sudden yell.  
  
"LANCE! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" it came.  
  
"Uh-oh, my big cousin didn't appreciate my prank..." Lance said, running, a young man about 17 years of age followed after him with brown hair and dark eyes covered by glasses.  
  
"See you Lance." yells Rei. "Man Ryo when are you going to get here.."  
  
Ryo then walked by with Tabby latching to his arm. Her dress was red sequins and she wore a red ribbon in her short blond hair. "I've had a WONDERFUL time..." she purred into his ear. He smirked and whispered something to her. She giggled and pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Oh great now what am I going to do?" Rei asks her self. "When she's here, How can I tell him how I Feel about him?"  
  
"So, what do you want to do NOW?" Tabby asked.  
  
"I heard there's a really neat lunar eclipse tonight..." Ryo suggested.  
  
"I'll show you a REAL lunar eclipse!" Tabby said, seductively.  
  
"Hey Ryo can I talk to you?" says Rei as she runs up to him.  
  
"Okays," Ryo said, walking away with her.  
  
"Well Ryo...I have a confession to make." says Rei when they are away from Tabby. "I really Like you....Like I would want to date you kinda like.. What do you think of that?"  
  
"Well, um...what about...Tabby?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well do you like her ..like I like you? Well if you do, then you have to decide between us." explains Rei half-heartedly.  
  
"Well, I like her...but I like you..." Ryo said. "I hate making these decisions, why has purgatory been outlawed?"  
  
"EEEEEEEwwwwwwww you are disgusting! Well make a decision fast!" states Rei.  
  
"What's so disgusting about it? Mormons do it all the time."  
  
"Well Im not Mormon. So make a decision, buddy, and Fast."  
  
"Sheesh, I was joking, if you can't take jokes like that, what makes you think that we'd make a good couple?"  
  
"You Know I don't know why, but I just thought that we would."  
  
"Well, I don't see why, we have absolutely nothing in common...unlike me and Tabby who have everything in common..."  
  
"That's what I thought, you chose her. Well then I will leave you alone, but then when I get home I will cry my self to sleep every night. But don't worry, I will find somebody that I like again, and they would like me also. But I can admit that it is going to be hard to get over you." Rei states very disappointedly.  
  
"You cry just cause you got shot down?" Ryo snerked. "You really wouldn't make a good pair with me..."  
  
"Well it just that I like you that much, and it will hurt me that much." Explains Rei.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge," Ryo said.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean about it? Your such an Inconsiderate ASSHOLE, you don't care a DAMN about the girl you have. The only thing you would care about a girl for is to get some SEX. I don't even Know why I liked you in the first place. I feel very sorry for Tabby now. Good luck to you and Have Nice Day. Oh and I wont be crying about you tonight or Ever, I would just be mad at my Self for liking you in the First place." says an Angry Rei then when she was done she turned away and walked home.  
  
Ryo snapped. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING, ACCUSING ME OF WANTING A FEMALE JUST FOR SEX? I LOVE TABBY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! I'M A VIRGIN, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, A FUCKING VIRGIN! I'M NO PERVERT! SHE'S IN FACT MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND! I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE! SHE'S SMART, PRETTY, TALENTED, AND I LOVE HER VERY MUCH!" He then stomped back to Tabby, who was waiting by the Sakura Trees.  
  
"Fine be that way, I just said that because that's the way it sounded, So sorry." yells Rei, she runs all the way home. 


	6. At the Beinning of School

::At the Beginning of School ::  
  
The gang was wearing their original colors of either jeans and T-shirts or tanktops or even tube tops and Jean shorts with tennies which were white.  
  
Mina asks " Rei what classes do you have? I have Math, then Biology, History, English, Volly Ball, then Theater Arts."  
  
"Well I have they same first 4 and the other 2 are meditation, then Martial Arts." states Rei.  
  
"I have the Same four and the last two are martial arts/weight lifting and then home ech." says Lita.  
  
"I have the same three and but instead of biology I have chemistry, then I have Key Boarding and P.E." sighs Serena.  
  
"I have the first four and then I have computer tech and some other computer class." says Ami very excited.  
  
"Well I have the Art first then those four and I got Swim team after school and then I have music." says Michelle smiling.  
  
"Well I have Racing, Track, and then those three which are the History and English and Math then I have Chem." says Amara.  
  
They all were discussing their classes when Ryo and the others came over to greet them. Rei looked at Ryo with hurt and Discussed in her eyes, which he saw buy the way and didn't give a damn about how she felt.  
  
"Morning, girls," the gang all greeted at the same time.  
  
"So, as I said, I dropped out of Biology because I can't dissect a frog, it's inhuman," Sai said to the other guys. "So I'm in chem instead."  
  
"Which period?" Kento asked.  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Cool, same here..."  
  
"Hey Sai I thought you would have some kind of cooking class." says Lita.  
  
"I do, I'm in Cooking 401 third period," Sai smiled.  
  
"I have home ech for 6th period." says Lita. " so what class do you have Ryo?"  
  
"I have all the same, but Material Science fifth, and I have Weight Lifting second and track sixth," Ryo answered.  
  
"Cool I have Weight lifting/martial arts 5th period." smiles Lita.  
  
"Hey Seiji, what do you have?" asks Mina.  
  
Seiji thought a second, "I have...art first, and meditation third."  
  
Sai looked around, "Am I the ONLY one who joined the swim team???" he asked, astonished.  
  
"I have swim team after school too." states Michelle. "Cool!" Sai exclaimed.  
  
"I have it, if it's any better too," came a timid voice. They turned around and there was Quatre.  
  
"Cool we have somebody else we know." exclaims Michelle. " We better get to class the bell is going to ring pretty soon." 


	7. Art Class

::Art Class::  
  
Seiji and Quatre ran to art together with Michelle tagging along behind. "So, Quatre, what do you have second?" Seiji asked, making conversation.  
  
"Orchestra," Quatre said. "I play violin, viola, piano, flute, clarinet..." he said, counting off on his fingers.  
  
"Wow, you are very talented in the Music area." states Michelle.  
  
Quatre blushed. "Not as talented with instruments as with a pencil and paper..." He pulled out a sketchbook as they sat down at a table. "See," he opened it and it was full of gorgeous drawings of all kinds of things. "I drew my dad, the maguanacs, Duo and Wufei, flowers, rivers, the park..." he turned to a page that seemingly looked like a giant black circle on a dark background.  
  
"Hey, that's the eclipse from last night!" Seiji exclaimed. "It looks like a black and white photo!"  
  
"Wow, You are really good when it does come to a pencil and paper." commented Michelle as she sits down at the table with the guys. "I hope this teacher is better then last year."  
  
"Why, what was wrong with last year?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"Tell him Seiji... About the teacher that Didn't teach anything about art...." states Michelle.  
  
Seiji smirked. "You mean that weird woman that looked like she had brain traumas when she was a baby?"  
  
"Yep...that's the One." agreed Michelle.  
  
"Hehe...she didn't know the first thing about art, she slapped a piece of paper with a picture in front of us and told us to draw it. Remember that kid that dared her to try drawing that one picture of the Mona Lisa she told us to draw, and she did a stick figure?" Seiji asked completely amused.  
  
"Yep...so I just hope that this one is whole lot better then last year." comments Michelle, she just finish the sentence when the Teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning, class," the teacher said. She wasn't too short or too tall, her hair was curly brown and she had violet eyes. "My name is Catherine Bloom, I'm your art teacher."  
  
"Oh my god! Hey Cathy!" came a voice from in the class.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hilde," Catherine said. "Now, today we are going to draw self portraits. You'll find mirrors on your desks, use those to find all your exact features."  
  
"Hey I wonder if this teacher is related to Trowa, because he told me he had a sister who's name was Catherine but I don't Recall if he told me her last name." whispers Michelle. " OH we better be quite because she is now going to call role."  
  
"All right, Hilde Schbeiker, right there...Michelle McCarthy, that would by you...Seiji Date? There you are. Quatre Ra...Ra...ber...er...um..."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre said blushing.  
  
"Good God, you're from out of town...anyway, Sora Takenouchi? Good...Henry Taylor...thank you...Alec Benton...hi...Lance Martinez? Take a bath. Holly Grimmard? All right, you're all here."  
  
"What are we going to do first?" Michelle asks the Teacher.  
  
"I all ready told you, self portraits. Extra credit under one condition, and I'm not telling it to you, but it has to do with how you draw it as well as how much imagination you put in it," Catherine said. "What're you waiting for? Pick up those mirrors and draw!"  
  
"Okay.." She picks up the Mirror and starts to draw. 


	8. In Math Class

::In Math Class::  
  
Serena says" oh I hate this class." but when she was done the teacher walked in.  
  
"Everyone well?" the teacher asked. He was tall, handsome, and had long blond hair. "My name's Zechs Merquis, you will address me as sir, or as general."  
  
"I have a BAD feeling about this guy..." Duo said, sinking down in his chair.  
  
"YOU!" Zechs said, pointing to Duo. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell..." Duo gulped.  
  
"Well, Mr. Maxwell, if you ever have anything else to say, raise your hand or move your seat to the principal's office!"  
  
"Oh dear...Im in trouble." Serena Whispers as she sinks into her chair.  
  
"Excuse Me sir...Are you going to take role?" asks Ami as she raises her hand.  
  
"Yes, I am, Ms..." Zechs said, looking at his role sheet. "You would be the straight A student, Ami Mizuno?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I'm Ami Mizuno," Ami said, blushing.  
  
"Ami, what are you doing?" Serena whispers.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, no whispering in my class!" Zechs shouts. "And you, Ms. Mizuno. I, quite frankly, don't care if you make honors!"  
  
Duo's hand shot up. "Mr. Merquis, is it okay to swear in here?"  
  
"Yes, I don't care about swearing. And good job raising your hand," Zechs said. Duo smirked. "Oh, and I do tolerate name-calling and insults, in fact, I promote them. Anyone who can't take it shouldn't be in my class."  
  
"Well Duo....if you aren't the baby of the class...then why are you going to cry to your friends about the teacher." Grins Rei.  
  
"MS. HINO!" Zechs booms. "You know the rule, now enforce it or go to the office! Raise your hand before insulting!"  
  
Duo snickered. He then raised his hand gingerly. "Well, Rei, at least I cry to my friends, and not my grandpa who'd rather do a threesome."  
  
Rei snickered, while raising her hand, "Well at least Im not Bi and go around want sex with anybody who says yes to your question, oh and at least I don't go around sleeping with my best Friends."  
  
Duo shrugged. "So, what business is it of yours of what sexuality I am, or what I do late at night."  
  
Rei just responded "Well now look who's confessing over here of every sin he has over done in his young life, oh and did you do your mom when you were 13?"  
  
Duo turned bright red and got up raising his hand. "Can I please be excused?" he asked, shakily. Zechs nodded and Duo walked out of the classroom at a quick pace.  
  
"Rei..." Heero whispered, touching her shoulder from behind. "Duo doesn't have a mom, or dad, he lives with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell in the Maxwell Church down by Linkin Park..."  
  
"Heero...it was just a rumor I heard and was just checking the information I heard. I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings I didn't mean to." whispered Rei.  
  
"Great way to check it," Heero said, rolling his eyes. "And don't tell me you're sorry, tell Duo."  
  
"MR. YUY, MS. HINO! BOTH OF YOU, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Zechs yelled at the top of his lungs. Heero shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Wow the principals office I'm so scared....not like I haven't been there before." said Rei, walked out of the classroom and found Duo. "Uh...Duo Im sorry about before...I didn't realize that you didn't have any parents... so I'm really sorry."  
  
Duo looked up at her, not crying, but not exactly beaming with sunshine either. "Didn't realize...DIDN'T REALIZE?!" Duo shouted at her. "I CHECKED my sources before insulting you, and I knew about your perverted grandpa! You didn't even bother, and look where you got yourself, kicked out of class, to the principal's office, insulting a son of the church, and proving that you're also homophobic, all in the same period, thank you very much, you just won the Dense Person Award."  
  
"Hey At least I apologized, you don't even care....what you say...oh by the way I'm not homophobic...For you information...I guess this time you sources were wrong.." yell Rei, as she walks off to the principals office.  
  
Heero saw her walking in in a pissy mood and smirked. "Let me guess, you apologized to Duo?" he asked. "Never try to apologize unless you just use the words 'Duo, I'm sorry' and that's it."  
  
"Now you tell me....you insolent bastard.... You just wanted to get all pist off like this didn't you? Oh and have you ever been to the Principals office?" commented Rei.  
  
"Onna, I practically live in the principal's office," Heero said. "I've seen Principal Kushrenada for these kinds of things, and worst, so many times, we're on first name basis with each other."  
  
"Wow sort off the same here, but I haven't been in there so many times as you have." responded Rei.  
  
"...AND YOU BETTER NOT BE CALLED HERE AGAIN!" Principal Treize Kushrinada's voice was heard through the door. Out of it walked a very embarrassed Taichi Kamiya.  
  
"Let me guess," Heero said, "playing soccer in biology again?"  
  
"Broke 5 beakers, 8 test tubes, and the tank that held his pet boa constrictor," Tai said. "Not as bad as Matt yesterday, he was 'playing' with the test tubes and test tube brush."  
  
"Wait let me guess he made a squeaky noise and he got a boner from it...?" ask Rei.  
  
"7 inches..." Tai said, holding up his fingers.  
  
"He got bigger from the last measurement..." Heero commented. "Did Sora test it, again?"  
  
"Why does Sora halfta always measure it all the time he does that?" Rei sighed like nothing was new with those 2.  
  
"Cause she's the only one who can get her lips around it..." Heero shrugged.  
  
"What did the teacher do when he saw her giving him a blow job?" ask Rei.  
  
"He opened the broom closet..." Tai snickered.  
  
"...and let them have fun in the closet..."  
  
"Yeah, exactly..." Tai said, he then sighed as Heero talked to the principal in the room. "I have to admit, she gives really nice head..."  
  
"Who Sora...?" said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, her and Mimi, and Misty, and Ms. Koji...er...I didn't just say that..." Tai said.  
  
"You had Sex with the history teacher..?" said Rei, "Wow Im impressed I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
"Hey it gave me an A+ in the class..." Tai said. "But she kept fidgeting, it's hard to fuck a girl like that..."  
  
"Man I would hate if a guy did that to me!!!!!" agreed Rei.  
  
The bell to excuse first period rang and one of the students from the math class came in to the office. "Hey, Rei, Heero, do you know what happened to Mr. Merquis, he got an urgent note just after you and Heero left and didn't come back." Heero came out of the office at that moment.  
  
"Did you try this room?" Heero asked, opening the door to the janitor's closet. Sure enough, there was Zechs and Ms. Lucrezia Noin, the secretary, doing unholy things.  
  
"Wow...Mr. Zechs Way to go...I never thought that you would be in here," said Rei.  
  
Zechs somehow managed to scowl at them while holding one of Noin's breasts and trusting into her at the same time. He used his free hand to close the door and they decided better than to open it again.  
  
"Well, not bad for a teacher." Commented Rei. "I need a Boyfriend.."  
  
"Screw a boyfriend, just stand next to the other janitors closet, you'll have men fighting each other to get in there with you..." Tai said. "In fact, I wouldn't mind a go at it, now that I'm horny from seeing that little play of affection back there..."  
  
"Hey, Your on...meet you in there after I put my books away." agreed Rei.  
  
"Not if I get there, first..." Heero said, shoving the year-younger boy out of the way.  
  
"Hey, who says you get first go?" Tai said, jumping on top of Heero. The result. Neither of them fit enough for sex. "Why don't you just go stand by the broom closet...?" Tai asked, getting pushed away on a cot.  
  
"Right, but whoever gets there first gets to have a better time." runs to the broom closet.  
  
Walking past, by chance of luck, was Trowa. He stopped in his tracks when he saw where Rei was standing, but his attention was more strung by what she was wearing. "Um, waiting for anyone in particular?" Trowa asked, placing a hand by her head.  
  
"Waiting for either Tai or Heero to get here first.......but who cares about them.... so Who are you...?" said Rei seductively.  
  
"Name's Trowa Barton...and you would be Rei Hino, I presume, for who's beauty could extend past yours?" Trowa asked, opening the door to the closet and shoving her in.  
  
"Nice to meet you to...handsome devil that you are...It would be such an honor to have sex with you."  
  
Trowa simply smiled, "Same to you..." He then wasted no time in ripping her shirt off. He bent down and sucked on a nipple, making it hard. He drank the milk from it, savoring each moment and the taste he'd never had before. His pants started getting tighter around him.  
  
"OOOHHHHH.....that feels so good." bends over and unzips his pants with her teeth, then rips off his pants with her hands throws them some were, she then pulled down his boxers and got a good look at his boner. Then she started to give him a blowjob.  
  
"Oooohhh...aaahhh...not so....yeah...right...there..." Trowa groaned, wrapping his fingers into her hair. He reached behind her, lifting up her skirt with his free hand. He then pulled her off of his hard cock. He turned around and started licking her ear, grabbing her breast, and playing with her "V-Area" with his other hand.  
  
"Ohhhh....yeah...that the spot...." trembling under his touch, sliding her finger through his brown hair.  
  
Trowa's hand, which contained the breast, wandered down, spreading her. In an instant his cock was inside of her. He began to move his cock back and forth in a slow-at-first motion.  
  
"Oh my gods, so heavenly." groans Rei.  
  
"You're telling me..." Trowa groans as well. He picked up the pace a bit, going a little faster and harder, gasping at the increasing friction.  
  
"Would...you...want...to...date...after....this...?" Rei asked Groaning. "We...can...Have...this...much...Fun...During...the...Periods."  
  
"Sure, why...why...not..." Trowa groaned back. "I'm sure I can fit you in between Macey and Tina..." He felt the increasing tension one last time before cumming and filling Rei with his hot seed.  
  
"Sounds Great..." groaned Rei. "Oh...gods..." 


	9. Later That Day

> ::Later that Day::  
  
Rei is walking down the hall, after 4th period, before she knew it....it was time for lunch. She went into the cafeteria she sat down with her friends, starting to make light conversation. You know, all of the usual, boys, sex, drugs, sex, weapons, sex, martial arts, sex, reincarnation, sex, penises, sex, testies, sex, and, well, sex...  
  
At that moment, Trowa just HAPPENED to walk by. "GOOD morning, ladies!" he said.  
  
"Good morning, Trowa..." practically every girl in the cafeteria all said at the same time.  
  
"Yo!" came a familiarly annoying voice. Duo seemed to be feeling better after spending the last three periods in a conference between the school psychiatrist, the counselor, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, his teachers, the assistant principal, and the principal. "Trowa! Come on, sit with us!" he was waving from a table in the corner.  
  
"No!" all of the girls from different tables pleaded. "Sit with us!"  
  
"No, us!"  
  
Pretty soon almost every girl in the cafeteria was fighting.  
  
"DUDE!" Kento yelled from his table. "Cat fight, magnified x50!"  
  
"WHOA!!!" yelled Rei. "Back off...teeny boppers...JUST LET THE FUCKING GUY EAT...MY GODS..!"  
  
"Well, good morning, Rei..." Trowa smiled a charming smile before joining his friends at Duo's table. As soon as he sat down, the girls all stopped fighting as if nothing ever happened. Though they could tell that cheerleading practice would be cancelled.  
  
Quatre had now walked up to the boys at Duo's table. After talking a few seconds, they all stood up and abandoned their cafeteria lunches and followed him to a table that spanned half the width of the cafeteria, with a little "Reserved Quatre R. Winner" sign sitting on it. They all sat down and started eating a gourmet meal; turkey, mashed potatoes, beef, pork, anything you could imagine in an expensive cuisine. Everyone was staring at it, and several people Quatre didn't even KNOW came over with gifts, earning seats at the gourmet lunch.  
  
"Whoa...shit...what is with all this Gourmet Cuisine...well I'm going to the 'bathroom'," says Rei, winking at Trowa...then goes to her locker for her books...for the next class.  
  
Trowa wasn't paying attention. He was leaning on one elbow, facing Quatre, listening intently as Quatre entertained his guests. "You kicked him...WHERE?" Trowa cringed, impulsively crossing his legs.  
  
"That's how mad I got! He decided to insult me, so I kicked him in the balls!" Quatre said. "No one ever calls Quatre Raberba Winner a snobby playboy!" he declared.  
  
"Wow...that HAD to have hurt..." Wiggins Hawk also cringed. Trista comes walking over just in time to hear the last thing that Hawk had said. "What had to have hurt...?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Quatre kicked a guy where the sun don't shine..." Wiggins responded. "Oh man, Q, and to think you'd just USED that area of him the night before that..."  
  
"Excuse me...WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT ...WHEN YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING LUNCH?" asked Trista, calmly.  
  
"What? Everyone in TOWN knows that Quatre's gay..." Wiggins said.  
  
"Yeah, and every BOY in town's had a go with him..." Duo smirked.  
  
"Every 15 year or older boy, that is..." Trowa corrected.  
  
"Oh brother...I'm leaving...I have had enough of this talk about queers." Trista gets up and walks over to have a chat with Amara.  
  
Quatre pouted. "She's homophobic? That's comforting to know about your own schoolmate..." he said.  
  
At a table next to Amara and Michelle's (They ALWAYS have lunch together ), two boys were talking. "No, I'm telling you, Muds, Dawn of the Dead is a must see!" Stuart Potts told his best friend, Murdoc Niccals.  
  
"Listen, Potts, I don't care for movies unless they're rated at LEAST NC- 17..." Murdoc said.  
  
"But there's nothing higher than NC-17, is there?" Stu asked, ever innocent to such interests.  
  
"Yeah, there's X..." Murdoc said. "Duh..." Murdoc Niccals was dubbed 'Dirty Muds' for his ultimately dirty mind and knowledge of every NC-17 to X rated movie known to man.  
  
"What is with you and the Fact that you like every movie that is either...NC-17 or X...?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Its the Movies that he chooses that's all I have to say." agrees Amara.  
  
"Gotta have a little entertainment when I ain't got any whores in my winnabego..." Murdoc shrugged. Stu blushed. "What, Potts? Can't take a little sex talk?" Murdoc smirked. He then pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" he offered Stu.  
  
"Why not?" Stu asked, taking one. Murdoc took one of his own and offered them to the girls.  
  
"No thanks...we don't smoke!" they both exclaim at the same time.  
  
"Your loss..." Murdoc shrugged, putting the pack away. "Potts, light..." he said, snapping his fingers. Stu quickly produced a pack of matches and lit both of the cigarettes. "Good boy..." Murdoc snickered, patting Stu on the head.  
  
"Hey, Muds!" Seiji said, walking over. "Slap me a cig, I'm beat..." he announced, plopping down in a chair.  
  
"Sure thing, Date..." Murdoc said, handing Seiji a cigarette and Stu lighting it.  
  
"Thanks..." Seiji said. He puffed the cigarette before smirking. "You've got Stu pretty well trained there," he said. "Wish I had the same luck...mine's a born rebel, though..."  
  
"Oh? Thought you were single, Date," Murdoc said.  
  
"I was...but..." Seiji smirked. "With looks like this, how could I stay single for long?"  
  
"oh...and who is this lucky person...?" asks Michelle.  
  
"Now, now..." Seiji waved a finger. "Can't have any words spreading around..."  
  
"How 'bout us?" Murdoc asked.  
  
"You see, I can tell you 'cause YOU'RE anti-social..." Seiji said. He leaned over and whispered into Murdoc's ear.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Murdoc asked, eyes widening. "Does you-know-who know about that?"  
  
"Nope, it's a TOTAL secret..." Seiji smirked.  
  
"Shit, that's one load you're carrying if that gets out..." Murdoc commented, puffing on his cigarette.  
  
"Ok...now you have got me Interested...Who is it...Im not going to blab it all around School." states Michelle.  
  
"No, no, can't do it..." Seiji said. "Thanks for the cig, man..." Seiji said, walking away.  
  
"No prob...Potts, you promise to keep a secret?" Murdoc asked. Stu nodded his head. "Good, now listen up..." Murdoc whispered into Stu's ear.  
  
"No way, Muds..." Stu said. "And...ahem...doesn't know?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. Clueless as ever..." Murdoc said. "Which is surprising because you- know-who is usually on top of almost EVERYTHING that goes on at school..."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? I WONT TELL ANYONE, YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M THE GOSSIP IN THE SCHOOL. I'M THE ONE WHO USUALLY KEEPS THE SECRETS AROUND HERE. SO CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME?" Yells Michelle as she slammed her hand on top of the table as she stands up getting very irritated.  
  
By this time, the whole school turned around to look at them. "Great, look what you did," Seiji sighed. "I'll just tell you this at this point." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's the son of a teacher, a teacher of whom I have a class which, which is why I don't want it blabbed around the school so I can fail that stupid class."  
  
"Right and I'm the BOB THE FUCKING BUILDER!!" whispers Michelle as she is leaning closer to Seiji before she walks off to go to her next class. Just as she leaves Mina walks by Seiji wearing an orange tube top and white clothe mini skirt. To go along with it she was wearing black pumps. Mina smiles (her ready to have sex smile) at him as she walks by then walks over to the lunch room door and down the hall to her next class.


	10. At Michelle's Math Class

::At Michelle's math class::  
  
"Welcome to Trigonometry, class," said the teacher, a tall man with a British accent and short black hair. "I am Sabastien Killmore, and I am your teacher.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" a boy with blue hair in curls on the bangs ran in, nearly tripping over his own feet. He took the empty seat on one side of Michelle (Sai was sitting on the other side).  
  
"That's quite all right, Bastian," Mr. Killmore said.  
  
"Who's the new kid?" Michelle asked Sai.  
  
"I don't know. Rumor has it that he's the son of a teacher here," Sai answered.  
  
'The son of a teacher?' Michelle thought. 'But that would mean...' she looked at the kid up and down. He was wearing a pair of half-moon glasses, with a gray shirt with an anke on the front, and a pair of blue jeans with tennis shoes. 'Nah, not even Seiji would screw this kid,' Michelle thought, shaking her head.  
  
"Hi..." Bastian said shyly to Michelle and Sai. "I'm Bastian Killmore."  
  
"You mean your dad's the MATH TEACHER?" Sai asked in astonishment. "Oh, sorry, my name's Sai Mouri."  
  
"I'm Michelle McCarthy...Nice to meet you Bastian." smiled Michelle.  
  
"Thank you..." Bastian said. "I've gotten a rather...awkward welcome from some of the other students..." he blushed as he said this.  
  
"Yes, some of the students are rather...open towards new students," Sai giggled. "But, welcome none-the-less."  
  
"Now, students, please settle," Mr. Killmore said, waving his hands. The class quieted down. "Now, I'm going to teach you the more important math techniques. Like, if Suzy had sex with Billy 10 times, and Jimmy 12, which one's child is she going to give birth to?"  
  
"I would say it would depend on who she had sex with first and if she lets say she had sex with Jimmy first then did she go on to Billy or stay with Jimmy a few time after that first time?" stated Michelle.  
  
"Ah, you see, this is the kind of thinking I want in this class," Mr. Killmore said. "She wants all of the facts. But that is not the correct answer, unfortunately. Bastian?"  
  
"Obviously, Billy's," Bastian said, matter-of-factly. "Because if she turned to Jimmy to have sex more times than she did with Billy, it's probably because Billy knows that she's pregnant."  
  
"That's one theory. Mr. Mouri?"  
  
"Well, are Jimmy and Billy male or female?" Sai asked.  
  
"That's another good theory," Mr. Killmore said. "It looks like this class already knows much about wanting facts."  
  
"Do you have anymore questions? That is about sex..." replied Michelle.  
  
"Well, let's see..." Mr. Killmore started.  
  
'This is going to be a LONG period...' Bastian thought. 


	11. After School

::AFTER SCHOOL::  
  
"Welcome everyone, to Swim Team," the swimming instructor, Ruto Zora, said. She was in her early 20s and very attractive, with short blue hair and bright blue eyes. "I am your instructor, Coach Zora!"  
  
"Um...Coach Zora...?" Quatre asked, coming in, not in his spandex swimming gear like everyone else.  
  
"Mr. Winner, where is your swim gear?" Coach Zora asked, looking him up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry...but..." Quatre lowered his voice, "...I don't feel comfortable in spandex..."  
  
"Coach, What would you like me to do?" asked Ami.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Ms. Mizuno..." Coach Zora said. She then turned back to Quatre. "Well, I don't care if you don't feel comfortable in them, you'll swim naked if I want you to as long as you're on my swim team..."  
  
"But coach..."  
  
"I'll make a deal," Coach Zora said. "If you can swim faster than anyone else on this team in your jeans and shirt, you don't have to wear the spandex, but if you don't, you're OFF the team if you don't. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Quatre said. He stripped down to his jeans and t-shirt and Coach Zora called over the rest of the team.  
  
"Now, team, I want you to try your hardest," Zora said. "Now, ready...set...GO!" before anyone knew what was happening, four people were in the water, Michelle, Ami, Sai, and Quatre. For wearing jeans and a t- shirt, Quatre was pretty good. In fact, they were all neck and neck and neck and neck, until they reached the end of the pool and turned around.  
  
Quatre turned around quickly and shot through the water like a torpedo, past those who were still going through their first round. Sai, Ami, and Michelle were catching up, but not quick enough. Quatre hit the end with record speed and pulled himself out of the water.  
  
"Wow," Sai said, pulling out next to Michelle and Ami right behind him. "He's good..."  
  
"No shit...he's like lightning....I thought that I swam fast.." commented Michelle.  
  
"Now can we swim for real..?" questioned Ami.  
  
"Hm...go ahead everyone, Mr. Winner, I'll have to talk to you, please?" Zora said.  
  
As the others swam and practiced, Quatre talked with Zora. "WHAT?!" everyone looked up as Quatre screeched.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you off for cheating," Zora said.  
  
"But I...I never cheated! That's ten years of practice right there!" Quatre argued.  
  
"Yes, but there's no way that a boy could have done that without cheating," Zora said. "That's my final verdict."  
  
"But...I...I'm going to tell the principal, he'll gladly back me up!" Quatre screeched at her, running out of the pool area, crying.  
  
"Well, what are you all staring at?" Zora asked. "Get back to practice!"  
  
"That Zora woman scares me sometimes," Link Kokori admitted, trodding water at the poolside.  
  
"Hey Michelle, your brother Marshall, is in trouble.." replied Samantha Tsukino, age 15, Blonde/Silver hair and green eyes, about the height of 5'5". As you know Samantha is the little sister to Serena.  
  
"What do you mean in trouble...?" asked Michelle, as she goes out of the pool.  
  
Samantha whispered in her ear, Michelle left in a hurry. "Hey Ami, Abbie is coming over to my house...we need to work on a project for school." replied Samantha.  
  
"Right, I'll tell my mom when I get home..." replied Ami, as she went about her business.  
  
Samantha left and went to the other side of the pool to meet up with Ethan La Pierre and Abigail Mizuno. Ethan La Pierre was 16, 5'10" had black hair and Grey eyes. Abigail (Abbie) Mizuno, was as you know Ami's sister, she was 15, had Blue hair and Brown eyes, about the height of 5'3". These three had been best friends ever since they had been knee high on their parents. They did everything together, even went to the same school and worked on the same homework together. The three of them had by now left the pool to go over to Sam's house to work on the project.  
  
On the way down to Sam's house, they stopped by Ethan's for supplies. Ethan's oldest brother (rather insane one), Clopin, was in the kitchen making coffee. Clopin Trouillefou La Pierre was 23 and loved entertaining children and was about 6'2". His favorite past time though was tormenting Ethan.  
  
"Bringing home two at once, I see?" Clopin laughed, drinking his cup of coffee. He wore a purple dress shirt and khakis. "I didn't know you had it in you!"  
  
"Yeah, I have seen you bring home 10, and I didn't say anything... but you know there was that...time..." stated Ethan, as he was heading in the direction of the stairs.  
  
Clopin shrugged, "It was once, but you have to admit, it was impressive..." He then looked at his watch. "Yikes! I'm late! Do me a favor, tell Eldon and Emily that I'm at the rehearsal for La Miserables, and I won't be home 'til 11!" He then ran out of the door. Yes, he calls his parents by their first names.  
  
"Sure thing...but can you please...just once call them mom and dad.." hollered Ethan, after Clopin.  
  
"Yeah, Right! Like I'll call you 'Dearest Brother of Mine'!" Clopin shouted back, closing the door, jumping into the car, and driving away.  
  
"What ever, we better hurry, or your parents will hate you for the rest of your life..." commented Ethan, as grabbed everything that they would need.  
  
"I never thought I see the day when you brother, was still calling your parents by there first names..." replied Abbie, as they walked over to Sam's house.  
  
"Hey I never thought I would see the day when he was driving the car, without getting into an accident." giggled Sam, as she passed Darius Shields, who was 15, 5'7", silver hair and blue eyes.  
  
"You might not want to go over to your house...I just left from there, you parents are not happy with Serena..." replied Darius before he left them.  
  
"Great wonder what she got herself into...I just know she probably brought home another boyfriend." sighed Sam, as if it happened all the time.  
  
"Well we could just go up to you room and not have to converse with them." suggested Ethan, as they got closer to the house.  
  
They heard a bunch of shouting coming from the house, they weren't sure if they wanted to open the door.  
  
Sam's good friend, Ryou Bakura, was walking up at that point. Ryou was a small boy of 15, only about 5'6". "Samantha!" he called. "What's going on?" He heard the yelling from inside and seemed to visibly shrink back from the house. He despised confrontations. "Oh..." he said. "Sorry, bad timing..." he started to walk away. "I was just passing on my way to Edward's house before she comes looking for me..."  
  
"Come back around when there's not so much fighting," Sam said. "I'll call you!"  
  
"I'll do that!" Ryou smiled, waving back. "Take care! Remember, if anything happens to you, I'm always available!"  
  
Sam, Ethan, and Abbie went inside the Tsukino's house as quietly as they could so they wouldn't disturb her parents and older sister Serena's arguing. "Daddy, why can't you just let me date him with out having you meet him?" Serena complained as she stood before her father Steven Tsukino. Steven was 42 in age, had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Steven liked to know whom his daughter was dating and what the boy was like something that every father liked to do with his teenage daughters. Serena was 17, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was the height of 5'6", loved to eat and go on shopping sprees almost every day.  
  
"Serena you know that I have to meet the boys that you date, it has been a rule in this house ever since you started to date." Steven replied to Serena as she gave him a pouty face.  
  
"What's up?" Seth asked as he came into his father's office where he saw his sister Serena and his father arguing about her new boyfriend. Seth had silver hair, which he got from his mother and blue green eyes just like his sister; Seth was 4'10" in height just like his twin sister Sara, and at the age of 13. Seth liked to tease his sisters, play baseball and make friends.  
  
"Nothing Seth, We're just talking about Serena's new boyfriend Darien Shields?" Steven replied to his third son. "How old is he again Serena? Didn't you say that he was 19?"  
  
"No Dad, Darien's 21, and in medical school at the university," Serena replied as she looked at her father waiting for him to blow up with the idea of his daughter dating a boy 4 years older than her.  
  
"Oh, I see so he is...21...21! Wait your dating a 21 year old SERENA!" Steven yelled, at his daughter when he realized that the guy was 21 years old. "SERENA YOU'RE ONLY 17 YEARS OLD! HOW CAN YOU BE DATING A GUY THAT IS 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU?"  
  
"Dad, can you please not over react about the age of I guy that I'm dating" It's not like we're getting married to him or anything." Serena exclaimed to her father in frustration.  
  
"What is going on in here with you 2? Are you trying to start the next world war?" Serenity replied as she came into her husband's office after she heard them yelling at each other. Serenity was at the age of 37, had silver hair and sapphire blue eyes. Plus she was at the height of 5'7".  
  
"Mom, Dad is telling me that I can't date a guy that is 4 years older than me," Serena complained to her mother.  
  
"Serenity I don't think that it is wise that our daughter date a guy who is in college." Steven replied as he looked up from his desk and saw his wife walk in to his office.  
  
"Serena you can date the gentleman only if your father gets to expect him over dinner on Friday? Today is Tuesday so that would give us 2 days to prepare." Serenity replied after hearing everything explained Looking over at her husband. "Is that alright with you Steven?"  
  
"Yeah sure that works," Steven agreed with his wife.  
  
"Serena does that work out with you?" Serenity asked moving her gaze over to her daughter.  
  
"Yes mother, if you say so," Serena replied as she crossed her arms over her chest still being mad about the rules that her father had made for her.  
  
"You're actually allowing her date a guy 4 years older than her?" Seth asked stunned at what his parents had agreed on. "You wouldn't even allow me to do that, since when did you allow her the privilege to date a guy that was four years older than her."  
  
"Yes actually, since right this minute and you could date a girl that is 4 years younger or older than you if we had her over for dinner one night." Serenity replied to her son as she looked over at him. "Now can you guys come to the table for dinner? Every body is waiting for us to join them and I bet you they are getting impatient about it."  
  
"Sweet!" Seth hollered in reply to his mother's comment about dating a girl 4 years older or younger than him.  
  
"Yes," they all replied to Serenity as they left the office.  
  
All four of them left the office to join the rest of their family at the dinner table after they had their little fight on dating new boyfriends that were 4 years older. 


End file.
